Birthday Gone Bad
by quintawrites
Summary: Abby gets Gibbs’s attention in a way she would rather not when she has an attitude at work after she thibks he forgot her birthday. Tag to Ravenous 3.17 WARNING will contain spanking of an adult as discipline. Do not read if this offends you or bothers you in any way.


**Hi all!**

**Posting this extra one shot in celebration of my birthday, which is today! I thought it would be fun to write about Abby's birthday. She's one of my faves on NCIS and I couldn't resist! Please read and review! And special thanks to MaidenMoonshine for being an awesome writing friend and editor! : )**

**Tag to Ravenous 3.17 (Abby thinks Gibbs forgets her birthday when he's out for a case. She has attitude.) In my AU, Papa Gibbs does not overlook or excuse Abby's bratty behavior just because it's her birthday. Abby gets Gibbs's attention, but not in the way she wants.**

**WARNING: This story contains spanking of an adult as discipline. If that's not your thing, please click away. Thank you!**

**Birthday Gone Bad**

"This sucks," Abby muttered as she hopped out of her hearse and let herself into Gibbs's house, also known as the family home. "I'm canceling my birthday next year!"

Abby found the living room predictably empty and heard the muffled sounds of Gibbs working in the basement.

Abby put down a bag filled with gifts from her coworkers and set the overfilled vase of black roses on the dining table as she made her way through the house.

She stood at the basement door with her hand on the knob for a long second. This is not how she saw her birthday playing out. She envisioned her traditional dinner with Gibbs the night before her birthday and then a fun day at work with her family.

Instead, no dinner, no fun and definitely no festivities. The case at hand took priority – as it should – but Abby couldn't manage to keep her attitude in check when she thought her boss-turned-father had forgotten her special day.

He hadn't, of course. But by the time she had worked through all her emotions, Abby had a distinct feeling she was in for a not-so-fun birthday spanking rather than the doting attention she hoped for from Gibbs.

It didn't help that Tony, Tim and even Ziva agreed that Abby was likely staring down the barrel, so to speak, of paternal discipline rather than a party once the case wrapped up. Abby clung to a minute hope of avoiding discipline as made her way over to Gibbs's after work but her guy didn't buy it. She hadn't even trusted herself to stop at home first to change and drop off her gifts.

It was now or never.

Abby opened the basement door and started the long walk down the stairs. When she got near the bottom she looked up and saw Gibbs working, pausing to smile at her. That small affection was enough to take the lead out of Abby's platform boots.

"Oh Gibbs!" she exclaimed, taking the rest of the stairs at a quick pace and throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. Well, actually, I do but it's not a good excuse for my behavior."

Gibbs held Abby as she let out her confession into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and then the two parted and looked each other in the eye.

"Abby," Gibbs started, brushing a stray hair from her flushed face. "I know you're sorry. And I knew you would work through it. But I also have to agree with you that there is no excuse for the way you behaved."

Abby suddenly became fascinated with pushing the sawdust on the floor around with the toe of her boot. Gibbs put one finger under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him again.

"I love you, Abs. Don't ever doubt that. And I would never forget your birthday. But sometimes our work gets in the way. I need to know you're going to handle yourself like the adult that you are when that happens."

Abby's eyes filled with unshed tears as Gibbs gently scolded her. She did know better. When she thought about how rude and disrespectful she had been throughout the case, she could barely stand it.

The first tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared at the floor again and fidgeted with her hands.

"I know I said I'm sorry, but I really am," Abby said quietly. "I was so disappointed when you didn't call or show up the other night. I wanted to let it go but when I saw you and you didn't even mention my birthday or our missed dinner, I was hurt and angry. I'm so sorry, Gibbs. I'm a bad daughter and I can't blame you for being mad at me."

This time Gibbs initiated the hug and Abby leaned into his warm embrace.

"I wasn't mad, Abs. More in the range of disappointed by your behavior – never by you," Gibbs said. "I'm proud to call you my daughter any day – good, bad or in between. That will never change. I was frustrated by your attitude. But you came here tonight willingly, knowing we needed to have this discussion. That took guts and that's the actions of my Abby."

Abby smiled through her tears. Gibbs's praise made her feel better and reminded her of how much he loved her.

"Thanks, Dad. And thanks for the present. It was perfect."

"You're welcome," Gibbs said, stepping back to pull a tall stool closer to him. "Should we get this over with now?"

Abby's first impulse was to run. Or at the very least, plead for lenience but she just couldn't. She knew deep down that any other day of the week her sass would have earned her a spanking before she could even finish one of those sarcastic comments. Gibbs had given her more lenience than usual throughout this case and she couldn't bring herself to ask for more.

Abby knew she had earned some fatherly discipline fair and square.

"Yes, Gibbs," Abby answered, sounding more brave than she felt. She moved closer to the stool he was now seated upon.

Seeing the conflicted look on Abby's face, Gibbs knew it was unkind to drag it out. He bent Abby gently over his knees and positioned her so that he could wrap a supportive – and possibly restraining— arm around her waist.

Abby view was the basement floor covered in wood shavings and her dread over the upcoming spanking had her asking for a pass after all.

"You know Gibbs," Abby said, trying to negotiate despite the vulnerability of her current position. "We can just call it good now that I apologized. I mean, I know I'll never act like that again. And it *was* my birthday."

Abby couldn't see but sensed Gibbs was shaking his head at her last ditch effort to avoid a spanking.

"Not buying it, Abs. There was no reason for your continual disrespect regardless of what day it was. Besides," Gibbs said with a slight smirk in his tone. "It's not your birthday anymore. That was two days ago."

Uncharacteristically, Abby had no response at the ready.

Gibbs lifted her skirt up in the back and began laying swat after heavy swat on the Goth's panty covered backside. He had momentarily considered spanking Abby on her bare bottom but decided against it given that she had voluntarily showed up at his door knowing what would happen.

"Ow! Gibbs! Ouch!" Abby wiggled and kicked at the air since she was too far off ground. "I get the point. Stop!"

Gibbs didn't reply but seemed to answer by putting more strength in the next round of spanks. It never served Abby to try to control her discipline, but she seemed to forget that at times like these.

Abby cried as the fire in her bottom grew. Gibbs landed a volley of swats on her exposed sit spots and her cries became sobs.

"Are you going to check your attitude at work, young lady?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, sirrrrr."

"Are you going to throw a tantrum when things don't go your way immediately?" Gibbs asked as he continue to spank.

Abby's bottom was blazing and it took all her concentration to respond through her tears to her disappointed dad.

"No! No more tantrums! I promise!"

"Good girl," Gibbs answered, landing the last few spanks on Abby's already pink thighs.

He stopped all together and flipped down her skirt. Gibbs could feel Abby's sobs lessen as he rubbed her back and let her get her tears out. Eventually, her breathing normalized and she made to stand.

Gibbs stood with her and she immediately melted into his open arms. They were quiet for a few minutes before Abby spoke.

"That hurt," she pouted. "I didn't want that kind of attention for my birthday."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

"It's supposed to hurt, Abs," Gibbs said. "And maybe you didn't want that kind of attention, but you *did* need it."

"Yeah, yeah," Abby mumbled, still pressing her face into Gibbs's chest.

Abby's bottom was stinging something fierce and she was tired now that the adrenaline of facing Gibbs had ebbed.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her upstairs. "I've got your favorite dessert waiting for you."

Abby opened her mouth to say something but Gibbs didn't give her the chance.

"Yes, we can eat on the couch," he said, kissing the side of her head. "Anything for my birthday girl."

**THE END**


End file.
